Old vs New
by donotlookatme
Summary: a group of elite predators comes to pandora, to 'test' wether or not they may hunt its inhabitants, can the predators aquire some new pray or will the N'avi prove to much.
1. Chapter 1

**OLD VS NEW**

authors note: this first chapter isn't any action, this is just to inform you of the plot, predators and what they are doing. note: characters from avatar are on this but much older.

**Prologue**

location: Pandora

Status: the planet has not yet been hunted, information gathered states former human presence, natives named N'kari.

Objective: hunting party of 8, top ranking members of the dark blade clan are to inspect inhabitants, if they pass, the planet will either become hunting area of the dark blade clan or our all of our kind.

Clan members in order of rank:

Ancient: clan leader, thus his survival is top priority, long time hunt-brother of Wolf II, top rank hunter, will handle negotiations, member of council of 13, wearer of one of the last serpent tracking masks, a mark I serpenterra mask.

Wolf II: secondary leader of clan, long time hunt-brother of ancient, top rank hunter, will handle negotiations, wearer of one of the last serpent tracking masks, a mark II serpenterra mask.

Cobra: elite serpent hunter, top rank hunter, wearer of one of the last serpent tracking masks, a mark II serpenterra mask, considered anaesthetically customized due to the fact he has attached a serpents face to his mask.

Scarface: former out cast, regained and raised rank by killing traitors to the council, top rank hunter, wears a mark II delta mask, considered anaesthetically customized due to the fact it has three claw marks, stained in human blood, running down the front of it.

Spartan: arena champion of the clan, clan's weapon master, top rank hunter, wears a mark IV gladiator mask.

Hunter: hunter of the clan, is the sire of stalker, top rank hunter, wears a mark II celtic mask.

Stalker: hunter of the clan, is the pup of hunter, top rank hunter, wears a mark III delta mask.

Dark: hunter of the clan, top rank hunter, wears a mark II delta mask.

ending transmission, beginning to land on destination.

''hmm, ship, bring me my gear, the hunt starts soon''.


	2. the prediction

**CHAPTER 1: PREDICTION**

Authors note: if you want to know what the predators look like, go on youtube and put in alien vs predator 2010 all skins: alien is cobra, cant remember which skin scarface is, lord is ancient , all others have the same name as there skin

''Sully, come quickly'' yelled Neytiri at her sleeping mate ''something has disturbed greatmother''. Sully was quick to get up and get dressed. After the human invasion, he and his mate had become the clans leaders and the greatmother was Neytiri's now aged mother. Her predictive abilities had improved dramatically, but tonight, something had gripped her with terror.

''They are here, the hunters, the yaujta, they are here!'' she screamed so loud that she woke up anything in a ten mile radius. Well most of the clan didn't listen and just thought she was crazy, some of the older clan members paid close attention to her, for they knew what she meant by yaujta, despite the fact no Na'vi had ever seen one… well, none that were alive.

The yaujta were a part of an old Na'vi legend. The legend was that, every couple 2 years, during the dry season, great hunters would arrive hailed by bright lights in the sky and the sight of meteors crashing near a temple they had constructed on the planet. But the Na'vi had searched many times and never found a temple, and thus, the warning went unheeded.

* * *

''so milord, remind me why we are here again'' Dark asked his lord in a tone he saved only for this great warrior. Ancient replied ''we are here for two reasons, one to test the planet, and second, to see if the rumours the thunder claw clan was here a long time ago are true''. he was seated upon his throne, observing the human ships that intended to once again invade the planet and make use of the resources it possessed.

The ship was cloaked so they could not them. Another predators voice asked the chieftain through the communication device in his helmet ''orders, milord''. ancient grinned and confidently said ''one blast on each ship, once I give the order''. he then called to the other 7 predators that would be joining him through there communications device ''everyone, meet up at the armoury''.

As expected, all 8 predators met at the ships armoury. Ancient spoke once more ''everyone grab your masks, take you gear and meet me at the docking bay'' ancient already had his gear. He lifted up his mask, the last mask of the ancient mark I serpenterra build. He put it on then swapped the vision mode to from alien to heat detection and made his way to the docking bay. As the other predators pout there gear on, Spartan noticed something and said to Hunter ''you bring your own pup, not a wise choice my old friend''. Hunter simply chuckled and said ''he is a good hunter, you needn't worry, in fact, id worry about you, all you bringing is a glaive and a combi-stick''. Spartan simply shrugged. Once they had arrived at the docking bay, they found ancient staring at the human ships, he then said over the intercom '' hunting party, into your pods, attack crew….open fire''.

* * *

There was a loud bang and a flash of light, which just made greatmother scream even more then she already was. The Na'vi looked to the sky and were stunned to see fireballs, millions of them, hurtling through the sky. ''by eyowa, what is happening'' asked Neytiri in a concerned tone. Unknown to them, the predator ship and just wiped out an entire human Starfleet.


End file.
